An increasing number of vendors are offering goods and/or services which may be purchased via a communication network such as a telecommunication network. For example, the customer may conduct a transaction via a subscriber line using a landline telephone or a personal computer. Conventionally, credit or debit card details are furnished by the customer to the vendor to effect payment for the goods and/or services. As many customers are hesitant to supply credit or debit card details over a communication network, an alternate method of payment would be advantageous. However, if an alternate method is used, verification of the payment method should preferably take place prior to concluding the transaction.